Caffè
by DorianBarrio
Summary: Creado por DorianBarrio [Klavier] y @daichi-aoi (Wattpad) [Apollo] M por escenas sexuales.
1. He venido en taxi

«Fiscal Gavin, es muy tarde, ¿no debería irse ya a su casa...?» Apollo estaba sentado en su sofá, estudiando su último caso. Había llamado a Klavier, ya que necesitaba preguntarle unas cosas respecto al caso, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía sueño.

«¿Me está echando, _Herr_ [Señor] Frente?» Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

«Er... echar no es la palabra adecuada. Es sólo que ya se está haciendo tarde y creo que deberíamos continuar mañana. Además tengo sueño» Dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo. No hacía falta verlo para saber que tenía esa maldita sonrisa plasmada en la cara...

« _Herr_ Frente... sabe que no pasan autobuses a estas horas por aquí, _ja_ [sí] Y mi casa está al otro lado de la ciudad...» Se paró detrás del sofá y se apoyó con las manos sobre el respaldo, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, «No sé cómo espera que llegue hasta allí a pie, _Herr_ Frente...»

Apollo no levantó la vista del caso que tenía entre manos, «¿...Y no tenía una moto?»

« _Ja_ , pero la dejé en casa. He venido en taxi.»

 _(Ya. Seguro. Como que Klavier sería capaz de ir a algún sitio sin su moto.)_

«Pues váyase a un hotel» Ya le estaba empezando a cansar.

« _Herr_ Frente. No he traído dinero." Dijo con una voz finjidamente más seria. "Vamos, deje que me quede esta noche y mañana le invito a un café, _ja_?»

 _(¿Por qué a mí...? ...Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo en la calle... Argh...)_ «Está bien, puede dormir en el sofá» Apollo cerró el cuadernillo del caso, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, ignorando a Klavier.

Klavier sonrió, «Sabía que haría lo correcto, _Herr_ Frente. ¿...tiene algún pijama de sobra?»

«Sí tengo, pero...» Y se giró para apreciar la diferencia de altura entre ellos, «Le quedarán pequeños... lo siento»

Klavier soltó un falso suspiro, «...Bueno, entonces espero que no le importe que duerma en ropa interior...»

«No se preocupe, al fin y al cabo, ambos somos hombres, ¿no?»

Klavier soltó una risa floja ante la respuesta, « _Ja_ , claro, por supuesto»

Apollo lo miró con algo de extrañeza. Ugh. Tenía a una estrella del rock en su pequeño salón totalmente dispuesto a dormir en ropa interior en su sofá, ¿era esto algún tipo de novela para adolescentes?

Además, iba a ver a su rival semi-desnudo, delante suya. Era raro, porque es una oportunidad que muchos querrían.

Excepto él.

A Apollo más que placer le producía una sensación de inseguridad, pues no podía evitar comparar su aspecto con el del otro.

 _(¡Ah! ¡Me está mirando!)_ «Huh... ¿Quiere algo? No suelo recibir visitas...»

«¿Una tila, quizá?» Sugirió Klavier. Sonrió al ver cómo Apollo pensaba profundamente.

«Sí, eso puedo hacerlo» respondió, y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina. Simplemente quería centrarse en alguna cosa para no pensar tanto en los celos que le tenía al fiscal. Mientras preparaba la bebida, Apollo se percató de una cosa, «¿Es alérgico a los gatos? Es que tengo uno...»

«¿Huh? ¿Tiene un gato? Pensaba que sería más de perros...» Klavier estaba quitándose la ropa mientras Apollo estaba en la cocina, preparando la tila.

«Me gustan ambos, la verdad, aunque al ver a Mikeko abandonado no pude hacer otra cosa que acogerlo...» Estaba mirando cómo la agua se calentaba en el microondas, totalmente ajeno al otro hombre desvistiéndose.

« _Nein_ [No, no soy alérgico. De hecho me gustan los gatos. ¿…Puedo verlo?» Tras decir esto se dirigió a la cocina, pero se mantuvo fuera del campo de visión de Apollo.

«¿Mikeko...? Probablemente esté durmiendo en mi cama. Puede acercarse si quiere, pero le advierto que mi cierto está bastante desordenado» Al acabar con la bebida, la intentó sacar con cuidado de no quemarse y la dejó sobre la encimera, tratando de buscar al otro con la mirada, «¿Quiere que le eche az—? ¡Ah!»

Apollo se sobresaltó al verlo tan de cerca, aunque después de haber recibido aquella sorpresa se quedó paralizado al verlo de frente. _Semidesnudo_.

...Klavier tenía un cuerpo tonificado y bronceado. Era atractivo, para qué mentir. Sus ojos le recorrieron rápidamente de arriba a abajo, percatándose de muchos detalles de su cuerpo con aquel vistazo rápido, como el contraste de la piel cercana a la ropa interior con el resto, la cual estaba bronceada, o las curvas de su cuerpo.

Apollo quería que la tierra le tragase. Se puso rojo de vergüenza y algo verde de envidia. ¡Maldita sea! ¡A su lado Apollo parecía del montón!

Klavier seguía con su típica sonrisita tonta, «¿Azúcar? _Ja_ , eso estaría bien.»

«E-Está bien…»

Apollo comenzó a buscar el azúcar, y Klavier aprovechó el momento para ojearlo.

No era el hombre más musculoso ni más guapo del mundo, diría la gente, pero para Klavier tenía la cantidad justa de grasa y músculo. _(Nada mal...)_

Apollo decidió servir la cantidad de azúcar que a él le pareciese. Y si no le gustaba, que se aguantase, o si no que no se hubiera acoplado en su casa…

Al finalizar todo, el abogado le ofreció la taza a su huesped, forzándose a sí mismo a mirarle a la cara. No podía simplemente huir, era estúpido...

«Necesitas... huh, ¡mantas! Puedes pillar un resfriado. ¡Un momento!» Y volvió a escabullirse, saliendo disparado a su cuarto. Ya de camino aprovecharía para ponerse su pijama.


	2. Mikeko

Klavier se acabó la tila y decidió ir al cuarto de Apollo para ver a Mikeko. Al llegar, la puerta estaba entrecerrada, y la abrió tan sólo un poco más por si Apollo se molestaba.

La habitación estaba tan desordenada como el mismo Apollo había dicho.

Pero el cuarto no era lo más interesante… Apollo se estaba desvistiendo y estaba sin camiseta. Klavier no pudo evitar fijar su mirada interesada en el torso del otro, no muy musculoso, pero algo definido…

Apollo no se percató de que la puerta había sido abierta, no por la ausencia de ruido, sino porque seguía dándole vueltas a lo del fiscal. ¡Era una tontería preocuparse por semejante cosa! Se quitó los pantalones para quedar en ropa interior, y justo se había puesto la camiseta del pijama cuando escuchó un maullido.

«Hey, guapo…» Le murmuró al gato. Fue entonces cuando se dió la vuelta para encontrarse a Klavier, y ahí sí que hizo un grito más sonoro «¡—ARGH! ¡Gavin! ¡Avise antes de entrar!» exclamó mientras intentaba taparse las piernas tirándose del borde de la camisa.

Desde luego, el grito sobresaltó a Klavier «Er… Ehm. Um, l-lo siento—» por algún motivo le estaba costando mucho hablar.

Apollo se percató de lo nervioso que el fiscal se había puesto. Tomó aire y lo soltó en un intento de relajarse.

«E-Está bien… pero la próxima vez llame» Soltó el borde de su pijama, pensando que realmente no tenía nada que ocultar. Dirigió una mirada rápida a Mikeko, quien permanecía tranquilamente tumbado en la cama. Ese gato era increíble… «Huh… Puede tocarlo si quiere»

Klavier se acercó al gato y se agachó para rascarle la cabecita «Hey, _Kätzchen_ [gatito]~ Qué mono...»

«Sí… es adorable…» Dijo Apollo mientras se ponía los pantalones y se acercaba al fiscal, poniéndose seguidamente de rodillas para acariciar a su mascota «A Mikeko le encanta la atención… y está acostumbrado a mis cuerdas vocales de acero…»

Klavier miraba a Apollo de reojo, sacando una sonrisa «Pues sí que tiene aguante…» dijo soltando una risa floja.

«¡H-Hey! ¡Que practicar me ayuda! …Me motiva antes de afrontar el día»

«¿Tanto le cuesta enfrentarse a mí?» su sonrisa no hacía más que crecer.

«Duh, tener que aguantarlo poniéndome motes y siendo guay tiene lo suyo, ¿eh?»

Soltó una pequeña carcajada ligera y tornó la cabeza, observando a Apollo con curiosidad « _Herr_ Frente, ¿…está celoso?» su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

«¡N-No! ¡No te tengo envidia!» Respondió a la defensiva, «…Estoy bien como estoy»

«Vamos, _Herr_ Frente… creo que se subestima a sí mismo. A veces mola, aunque cueste creerlo…»

«¿U-Usted cree...?» Arqueó una ceja, esperando que el otro le soltase que iba de broma o algo así.

« _Ja_ , _Apollo_. Claro que sí, pero deberías relajarte un poco, tronco. Parece que te estén apuntando con una pistola todo el día…»

«…Supongo» El abogado estaba impresionado, ¿realmente Klavier le había dicho eso…? Además, lo había llamado "Apollo"… No pudo evitar sonreír un poco para sí msmo, «…Gracias»

Klavier soltó una ligera risa floja, «…Pero sigo siendo más guay que usted, _Herr_ Frente» añadió sonriendo. Disfrutaba demasiado viendo a Apollo molesto…

«Grrr…» Frunció el ceño mientras le miraba. Ojalá Mikeko le arañase… "¿…Sabe? el hecho de que ande semi-desnudo hace que la situación sea muy rara…»

«¿En serio? Pensé que dijo _"No_ _pasa nada, ambos somos hombres, ¿no?_ » imitó a Apollo con una voz aguda haciéndole burla, pero siempre lo decía sonriendo… se notaba que lo hacía por tocarle las pelotas.

«¡Hey! ¡Yo no sueno así!» Respondió irritado. Klavier estaba logrando enfadarle, «¡Tiene que admitir que todo esto es raro! …viene a mi casa sin dinero ni vehículo, logra convencerme para quedarse a dormir, e insiste en quedarse en ropa interior. ¿…Qué diablos pretende? Cualquiera diría que vamos a—»

Klavier desvió su atención de Mikeko hacia Apollo instantáneamente, sorprendido.

 _(¿De verdad estaba pensando en eso? ¿…y en qué si no? ¡Mein Gott_ [Dios mío] _, no me lo puedo creer…!)_

« _¡Herr_ Frente! ¡no sabía que fuera tan malpensado! Vaya vaya… eso sí que no me lo esperaba…» bajó el tono de voz y se inclinó sugestivamente hacia Apollo, sonriendo lascivamente. Su mirada viajó desde los ojos de Apollo hasta sus labios.

«E-Espere, no soy malpensado, es solo que todo esto me da mala esp—»

«No conocía esta faceta tuya, _Apollo…_ » continuó, ignorando al otro.


End file.
